endwarfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:John Pan/SV-51 Sea Pelican
SV-51 Sea Pelican The famous tiltrotor, suited up for ASW duties. Crew Composition *Pilot *Co-pilot *Flight Engineer Sensory The SV-51 get a commercial navigation radar in its nose, plus a 360-degree infrared threat detector. It can deploy Sonarbuoys (it carries twelve of them internally) and can also tow a sonar array. A GPS Blue-force-tracker is standard. Synthetic Aperture Sonar High-resolution dipping sonar upgrade, allows the SV-51 to see the enemy submarine's torpedo tubes—from 500 meters above. Armament M134 (1) When the ships call for anti-boat duties, it's up to SV-51s and their chin-mounted M134s to hunt them down and shred them. Which the pretty easy—3000 rounds per minute does wonders on small fiberglass boats. Mark 48 ADCAP Mod 8 (2) The deadly firepower Sea Pelicans bring to bear come in the form of two 1,700 kilogram 533mm heavy torpedoes. The Mark 48 has been in service for over half a century, and its latest version, the Mod 8, provides the torpedo with advanced ECCM systems for its Phased Array Sonar seeker. The torpedo can drop 25m out of the air (and survive it, thanks to its hardened steel case) and deliver 295 kilograms of HE on a target up to 50km away, and up to 900m deep. The Sea Pelican's weapons bay swings open to reveal two torpedoes mounted side-by-side. AGM-200 Trident (2) To fire on surface targets, the Sea Pelican can bring three Tridents to bear instead of two torpedoes. The AGM-200 Trident is the next generation in NAU anti-ship missile technology. While it retains the same 340mm body and stowage profile of the previous US Harpoon, the Trident packs in rocket boosters, mid-body lift fins, an underbelly supersonic intake, a ramjet motor, a hardened steel case, a 200kg HE warhead, and a GPS-and-ECCM-assisted active radar homing seeker package to keep it on the right course. This provides the missile with the ability to accurately hit a target vessel 200km away, skimming the surface of the ocean at Mach 3 in the process. The Sea Pelican's weapons bay swings open to reveal two missiles mounted side-by-side. Upgrades None. Protection The SV-51 has AMAP-AIR and AMAP-L, providing it with immunity to small-arms fire up to the 50 caliber machine gun. 14.5mm AP-I rounds can be managed, but heavier autocannon slugs are a different story. It also carries a standardized EW module and the normal chaff-and-flares countermeasure kit. Upgrades DTHEL To take out inevitable RPGs or missiles, a Defensive Tactical High Energy Laser can be mounted on the Sea Pelican's belly, right behind the ordinance bay. The turret has its own close-range X-band radar to detect and fire on incoming projectiles, allowing the SV-51 to blow slow-moving projectiles (as fast as Mach 4, actually) out of the air. DTHEL bursts are equivalent to 20mm shells, move at about 300,000km per second, and thanks to the aircraft's abundant power supply, comes in quantities of 20 per minute. Mobility The SV-51 relies on two powerful Rolls-Royce high-efficiency gas turbine engines, each power its own titanium-reinforced composite six-blade rotor. They can tilt directly upwards or face directly forwards, allowing the Pelican to lift a 6-ton load into the air, and then fly through it just as efficiently as a propeller aircraft, allowing it to reach 600 kilometers per hour. Upgrades None. Category:Blog posts